Mushroom Seclusion
by Matt1251
Summary: The two Toads have been getting close in their relationships together. They've been through a lot, and Toadette figures it might be time to put their commitment to the ultimate test. Rated M for mature readers. (I know this pairing hasn't been written like this a lot, so bear with me for trying something new.)
1. Part I

**Again, please don't hate me for this. Remember, this takes place somewhere in TATEA: The Trials. I just didn't want to force it in there( *cough* unintended sex joke *cough*).**

 **Don't forget to read, review, and as always, enjoy!**

 **Warning:** **Rated M for sexual content. Ages 16 and under are not permitted.**

Mushroom Confines

Fall is a lovely time for the Mushroom Kingdom, leaves swirling and the weather cooling down from an inexorably hot summer. Winds were also picking up, but despite this many Toads were heading outside to frolick on grassy lawns and on playgrounds. Toad was meaning to be one of these people, but as he would soon see, that was not to be the case.

Already with his coat on, he was still in his mushroom house. He took his small brown shoes, the same ones he wore every day, and started to slip them on. He was a mushroom humanoid, and as such, he looked pretty much like a normal person from the waist down. Granted, he had the stubby legs which were quite short, but his feet were very similar to a human being. He was taken on marrying someone of the same species, and therefore the same stature, as him: Toadette, who was just happening to be running downstairs, was a perfect fit for these conditions.

She ran down and almost tripped across the kitchen floor before meeting up with Toad by the door.

"Oh, hi." Toad smiled, then rubbed his head. Toadette returned his smile.

"Why are you going outside? I heard it's super cold today." Toadette said.

"I need to get some exercise. You know I don't want to be a shabby little Toad." he replied, looking towards the door, and Toadette giggled.

"Fair enough. Just make sure you get back here in time for dinner, okay?" Toadette said, kneeling down to attract his attention. Toad looked at her.

"You sound like my mom." Toad commented, and this time both of them laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He pecked Toadette on the cheek, gave a slight blush, and was out the door. Toadette smiled and walked upstairs, but didn't bother turning on any lights.

As Toad strolled to the kingdom conditioning center (most called it the gym but he insisted on calling it by its true name), he began to wonder and talk to himself.

"Wonder if Toadette just wanted me inside..." he pondered. "It is kinda chilly out here. And I didn't bring a sweater." Toad shook his head. "Oh come on. You haven't started working yet and you're already thinking about going home, Toad?" He shook his head once more and took off at a jog towards the gym, ready for an hour's worth of cardio and weightlifting.

Meanwhile at the house, someone else knocked at the door. "Coming!" Toadette ran to the door and opened it to reveal princess Peach.

"Oh, hi Toadette!" Peach smiled. "Is Toad here?"

"Hi Princess! And no he's not. He just went out for some exercise."

"In this cold?"

"He's a tough guy." Toadette chuckled. Peach noticed some candles behind her, oddly forming a trail up the stairs.

"What are those?" she asked, pointing to them. Toadette blushed upon her asking.

"N-Nothing much."

"Really?" Peach sniffed the air. "Incense candles. And people only use those if..." She looked at Toadette in shock. "You don't mean..."

"Yes, I do mean that." Toadette blushed. "We've been together for a year now, we got married, we're living properly... The conditions are perfect."

"Yeah, I mean, I don't see why not." Peach scratched her head. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, I'm sixteen."

"So you _are_ legal then." Peach smiled. "That's the only thing I was worried about."

"Well, I'm legal around here, anyway, but yeah." Toadette smiled. "I've heard that you have to be eighteen somewhere else. Don't remember where though."

"Anyway... I'll leave you two to it then." Peach smiled and sashayed away, but then turned back. "Oh, here!" She tossed Toadette a small package. By the time she had caught it and tried to say thanks, Peach was already gone.

"What's in here..." she said to herself as she opened it. Inside the box was a latex ring with lubrication inside some packaging; undoubtedly, a condom without the box. Toadette shook her head and chuckled to herself as she walked upstairs to prepare for what was to come.

Ninety minutes later, Toad opened the door. "Hello, Toadette? I'm back in time for- huh?" He found a soft candle with a post-it note attacked to it. He took off his shoes first and lay them on the floor next to the door before he picked up the candle and read the note.

"'Follow me upstairs'. Toad looked to the stairs, seeing a trail of candles every four steps. Wearing a confused expression, he did as told, slowly walking up the steps and smelling the candles as he went. "Smells just like her." he said to himself.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he noticed that there was another note on their bedroom door. He read.

"'Come on in. There's a reward waiting for all your hard work.'." He walked in, shaking his head. "But I haven't even done anything-"

"Sure you have."

Toad stepped back, yelping in surprise at the sudden voice breaking the almost tension-filled silence. In doing so he hit his head on the door he had just opened. "Oww!"

"Silly Toad, always on the defensive. It's me, Toadette."

"Aww, Toadette, don't scare me like that..." Toad rubbed his head. "Where are you, anyway?"

"Go ahead and find out for yourself." she giggled. "I think it's well worth the trouble. If you succeed that is."

"Alright." Toad began to search the bedroom, first under the covers. Nothing there. He then went behind the curtain and the television. Nothing there, either. Then he looked behind the door he had just opened. Nothing there as well. Finally, he looked to the bathroom.

"Okay, if you're here, this is the worst hiding place ever."

Toadette laughed at his comment. "Less talking, more finding!"

Toad shook his head with a smile and did as told, opening the door to the bathroom and turning on the light. He saw nothing, but he glanced at the shower curtain. There he saw a silhouette of her through the shower curtain. Thinking he had found her, he pulled the curtain back.

"A-HA- huh?" He saw that the shadow was really just a black piece of paper, cut out to look like her, taped to the curtain. He sighed. "Okay, you got me." He was about to turn around and walk back, but Toadette beat him to it. She snuck up to him and touched his left shoulder. She snuck off to the right as she did, so that when Toad looked to his left he wouldn't see. However, Toad knew this trick, and looked right on purpose, seeing her. Instantly, his facial expression changed. He stepped back, blushing madly, his hands up to his mouth.

It was all because of what Toadette was wearing; a light pink bra and frilly panties to match, but that was all. Other than that, her body was free for Toad, who was blushing harder the more he caught himself looking.

"Looks like you found me." she smiled, her pigtails bobbing from side to side due to the motion of her failed fake-out.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I did." Toad was still blushing, and Toadette had a hard time hearing him because of his hands over his mouth.

"Aww, what's wrong? Feeling a little... overwhelmed?" Toadette smiled and touched his shoulder, then moved in to hug him. "It's okay, don't be shy..."

"T-Toadette..." Toad couldn't help but hug back, feeling Toadette's body contact his more and more. Speaking of, it was all he could think about, and for some reason he hated doing that.

"Hmm? What is it, honey?" Toadette asked with a smile, still hugging her blushing lover.

"You just look so perfect standing there... That's why I feel... overwhelmed, as you said." Toad blushed, but Toadette just made the hug tighter than it already was.

"Aww, Toad, that's sweet. But you have no reason to be like this... Just relax." She started stroking his sides, carefully grasping his vest and taking that off easily. Toad blushed, but breathed deeply and did as told, sitting down on the floor.

"That's it, babe. Just relax, Toad... Let me do all the work." Toadette smiled, moving her hands down his sides slowly until they reached his waist. Toad looked down and blushed a little.

"Toadette... Why did you do this for me? You know I haven't done anything f-for you, and yet..."

"Oh, Toad, of course you've done something. You've been with me all this time, haven't you?" Toadette smiled bigger. Toad could sense something about her voice that he didn't before: it seemed alluring, in a sense, as if she was inviting him to do something.

She looped her thumbs into his white pants, causing him to shiver and blush. She slowly pulled them down to his knees, revealing his red and white striped boxers. By this time, Toad had almost stopped blushing and was staring at Toadette's chest, admiring how her breasts would move with every action she took. Because of this, something started building up inside him.

"Toadette... You look beautiful."

"Oh?" Toadette smirked at her lover. "You think so?"

"I know so." Toad smiled, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Well, you've certainly gotten used to this." Toadette smiled, but then she asked a question that would change his opinion of her forever.

"Care to take me to the bed and... prove it?"

To be continued...

How was the first part? Sorry I'm not getting to it yet. You guys will have to wait :)


	2. Part II

**In case you haven't seen already.**

 **Warning:** **Rated M for sexual content. Ages 16 and under are not permitted.**

Part II

At this statement, Toad was blushing harder than he ever had in his life, crimson red staining his whole face. He put his hands up to his mouth in an attempt to cover as much of it as possible. Toadette stepped back from him.

"Sorry if that was too much, Toad. I may have gotten carried away.."

"No, no it isn't... It's just that I... I feel like I'm not experienced, you know? Like I won't be able to please you as much as you want to."

"Oh, Toad, don't say that. You're already pleasing me with how cute you look." This only caused Toad to blush more.

"Toadette, that's not true."

"Of course it is! It's the very reason why I'm doing this." Toadette smiled. "We've loved each other a lot over these past years and I want to see how far we can take it. And this... well, this is the last stop." Toad looked at her.

"I guess you're right. And besides, how did you get that lingerie anyway?"

"Oh, this?" Toadette gestured to her body in a flirty way, causing Toad to chuckle and blush a little. "I found it in the closet." She stood up. "I mean, if you don't like it, I can always take it off..."

"Toadette!" Toad cried out, in embarrassment and a little anger.

"Hey, hey... What's with the voice?" Toadette asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and helping him up. "I don't like to hear you like that.."

"I feel like we're going too fast. I mean sure, I still want to do this with you, but..." Toad put a hand on her shoulder. "One step at a time, okay? Then we can go a little faster later."

"I like that, Toad. Seems... natural." Toadette smiled and kissed him. She skipped over to the bed and flopped down on it. Toad, mesmerized by the way she did this, didn't move for a few seconds. "Well? Aren't you gonna come?" she giggled.

"Oh!" Toad blushed. "Sorry." He smiled and walked over to her, kissing her exposed belly. Toadette laughed as Toad got on the bed, still kissing her belly.

"Aww, Toad! That tickles!" she laughed. Toad giggled as he kept on kissing her soft belly, the laughing only making his kisses softer. Toadette then sat up and smiled, Toad putting an arm around her body.

"See, Toad? This is what I like to see."

"Well, you're gonna see a lot more of it." Toad smiled. He put one knee on either side of Toadette's waist, and laid down, so that their tummies were facing each other and their eyes met. Toadette giggled and Toad could see a faint smirk on her lips.

"Starting to finally let that lust out, huh?" Toadette giggled.

"You don't know the half of it." Toad laughed. "It just feels good to be like this."

"It feels good to do anything with you, Toad."

"Aww, come here!" Toad wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, both of them giggling as their bodies came into deeper contact. Toadette's outfit didn't hide much, and Toad's only consisted of his boxers. The more their scantily clad bodies touched, the more Toad wanted to do with her, until finally he couldn't take it.

"Hey, Toadette?" Toad's voice had a racy edge to it, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah?" Toadette smiled.

"I think... I think I'm ready." Toad felt up and down her back with his hands. Toadette started to smirk.

"You really want to do this with me, Toad? You know there's no going back after you do. And besides..." Toadette pulled out Peach's 'present' from earlier.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Peach gave it to me. Anyway, besides, we have to decide whether we want a child or not."

"Right, we do." Toad sat up. "I mean, I've already been tested negative for any STI's. How about you?"

"Same here." Toadette confirmed.

"But having a child is a whole nother level, here. What do you think?"

"Well, is it even plausible to have one?"

"I learned in health that if we go unprotected the chance of having one's eighty-five percent. If I use that..." Toad pointed to the condom. "The risk goes down to five percent."

"I see." Toadette smiled. "Does it feel any different if we put the condom on?"

"I don't think it does. At least that's what I've heard. They've done it so that it turns invisible kinda. And they claim it feels like nothing. Which doesn't make sense - how can you feel something that isn't there?" Toad asked, which earned him a giggle from Toadette.

"Well, you might as well put it on then. I'm not that ready to have a child yet, in all honesty." Toadette said.

"That's totally fine with me." Toad smiled. "Just wait a second." He took the condom from her, and turned around to put it on, even though she was going to see it a few minutes later. He pulled up his boxers and turned around. "Now, where were we?" he giggled, and jumped on top of her. Toadette laughed and cooed as Toad kissed her neck lovingly. Toad kept on kissing, and found a spot in her neck where she cooed more than the others. He started to focus on that spot, kissing it deeply and now starting to lick a little. Soft moans came from her as he did this, which quickly became louder and more blissful.

"Ahh, Toad! You sure know how to turn me on, my sweetie~"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet~" Toad giggled as he licked her neck even harder than before, causing her to squeal in pleasure. Toadette went ahead and gripped Toad's boxers, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

"Oh, Toad... Can I? I want you so badly..."

"Do you really?" Toad smiled.

"Yes, yes I do! I've been dreaming about this moment where we finally get together like this... I want it to happen, right here, right now... Please?" Toadette looked at him. Toad giggled.

"One condition."

"And what's that, sweetheart?"

"I get to take your stuff off at the same time." Toad chuckled as he gripped her lacy bra.

"Ooh, I like the way you think, babe." Toadette smirked a little. She gripped her own panties while Toad undid her bra, ready to pull that off too. They looked at each other, winked at each other, and finally pulled everything off at the same time, revealing Toadette's B-cup breasts and Toad's 'mushroom'.

"Ooh, Toadette.." Toad blushed a little as he stared at Toadette's body. "You just look so perfect laying there."

"Do I?" Toadette giggled. "I think you look better with your perked-up mushroom, hmm?" she winked. Toad blushed as she moved in closer. "Do you want to start the show? Or should I do it for you?" she asked, touching his waist to tease him. Toad blushed a little more. When he didn't respond, Toadette moved into his pulsing mushroom, kissing the top lightly. Toad moaned loudly at that, but covered his mouth.

"S-Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry, babe." Toadette giggled. "Just let all of your feelings out, my sexy Toad..." She cooed as she carefully lowered her mouth, his mushroom sliding inside. When her lips touched his waist, she started sucking, and Toad closed his eyes in bliss.

"Ahh, yes... Toadette, that feels great.. Don't stop~"

"I won't, babe. I won't stop until I get to taste your fluids for the first time~" Toadette winked as she sucked on him harder and deeper. Toad put a hand behind her head and pulled her in, causing her to moan and suck even more vigorously.

"Toadette, yes~! More, more!" She did, starting to lick him all around. The warmth of her tongue and lips was almost too much for Toad to take at this point.

"Ahh, yeah, Toad~. Can you feel it? Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh, it feels amazing! Don't stop!" Toad moaned out as he laid back; it was all he could do at this point as Toadette gave pleasure to his mushroom. She wasn't even going that fast - rather, she was trying to make the most of it, and boy was it working. It was working almost too well.

"Ahh, Toadette! Keep going... I think I'm gonna release soon~!"

"Say no more, Toadie~" Toadette winked as she picked up the pace, causing Toad to visibly shake and moan louder than ever.

"Ahh, Toadette! Yeahhhhh~!" Toad squeezed her tight as he released his fluids straight into Toadette's waiting mouth. She cooed and let them fill her mouth, sucking him harder to keep him going. When he finally pulled his mushroom away, she swallowed them and looked at him.

"You taste yummy." she giggled, causing Toad to blush a little. "Where should we go next?" Toad didn't answer, as he was too busy laying down on the bed, in a mix of tiredness and ecstasy at what he just experienced. "Aww, Toad... You look cute."

"You look cuter." Toad immediately responded, and Toadette smiled.

"Are you tired already? We're just getting started, you know."

"Yeah, a little. I know, I wasn't really the one doing all the work." Toad shrugged. "It's just... this is a new thing."

"Of course it is. Take your time, and then we'll do it for real." Toadette said, and Toad smiled.

"Sounds good." Toadette cuddled up by him as the two rested for about five minutes, which seemed like thirty for Toad because of how tired he was. Toad then sat up.

"Hey, Toadette? I think I'm ready." Toad blushed a little as Toadette smiled and nodded cutely. She kept laying there, which confused him.

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"Aww, Toad, don't you see it?"

"See what?"

"I'm already in position for you, Toad." Toadette giggled, spreading her legs out a little bit, revealing her lower lips, her flower. "All you have to do is start the show."

"You know, you're kind of being a coach to me."

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Toad." Toadette smiled. "I wanna make this experience comfortable for you. You know, it being your first time and all."

"Are you saying it's not _your_ first time?" Toad inquired.

"No, it is! But I've been, you know... doing things the last few weeks. Any idea why your browser history on your computer is wiped every time you wake it up?"

"Ohh, you set it like that, didn't you? So you wouldn't get caught doing those things you know you shouldn't be doing." Toad chuckled. "You naughty girl."

"Yeah, I'm a naughty Toad. I think I deserve a punishment, don't you?" she giggled. Toad chuckled.

"I think you do too..." He moved in a little closer, leaning over her so that their eyes met. Their midsections touched lightly, so all Toad had to do was lie down and they would be connected.

"Well, go ahead and punish me, Toad." Toadette giggled. "You know you want to."

"Aww. All right. Time for the naughty girl's punishment~" Toad then slowly inserted his mushroom into the folds of her skin, a moan coming from both of them as he did. He kept sliding it in at a relatively slow pace till he felt himself bump up against something.

"Oh? Seems like you've got it."

"Got what, Toadette?" Toad asked.

"Oh, you've gotten to my barrier. All women have this before someone takes it away from them. It's pretty much a wall of a fleshy substance, and it's there until someone breaks it." she explained.

"So it's pretty much your virginity card." Toad summarized.

"Yeah, exactly!" Toadette smiled. "See? You're getting the hang of the terminology."

"Well, we all took sex Ed last year, didn't we?" Toad laughed. "But how do I break it, and what happens if I do? Sorry if I'm asking too much-"

"Oh, you can never ask too much, Toad." Toadette giggled. "And to answer your questions, you just thrust it in hard. I'm sure you'll do it." This made Toad blush. "And I don't really know what happens. Some say it's painful for a few minutes, and then it's pleasure all the way through, but I don't know."

"Okay... I'll do it then. You ready?" Toad asked, looking down at their connected midsections.

"I've never been more ready for ya, Toad." Toadette giggled and smiled, making Toad smile at her. Just like she asked him to, he thrust in hard, making her scream.

"Ahh!" Toadette yelped in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. Toad saw this, and cuddled her lightly.

"Shhhhh.. It's okay. It'll be okay." He hugged her, still feeling his mushroom getting squeezed by her flower a little. Toadette's face was red as she tried to hold back the pain. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, then Toadette's face brightened up, and she started to tighten her grip on Toad.

"Ohh, it's starting to- oh! That feels so good, you don't even know!" she moaned a little, and Toad knew that it was okay to keep going. He started to go at a light pace inside her, and the sounds of pleasure grew louder. He felt her walls tighten around him and let out a soft moan.

"Ahh, you're so good... Want me to go faster?"

"Yes, yes please! I need you, Toad! Oh, this feels amazing!" Toadette moaned in pleasure; it was pretty much all she could do. Toad smirked and started to increase his pace, making Toadette moan even louder. She held onto him and dug her fingers into the skin on his back. "C'mon, Toad! Faster, faster! You're the speedy one in every race, and I wanna see it~!"

Her pleads for more caused Toad to speed up further. He wasn't going particularly deep inside, but he was pretty fast, stimulating her more often than not. He cooed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ahh, you're so hot down there..."

"Yeah, I am! Yes, Toad, don't stop!" Toadette moaned in pleasure and lustfulness. She grabbed his back and pulled him in, closing up what little space they had between them. The intense moan of passion that followed came from both of them at the same time.

"Yeah, Toadette! You're so tight..." Toad went even faster into her, crying out in pleasure every time he thrust in. The buildup of lust was starting to get to them both, and their sounds of love got louder and more prevalent. Eventually, Toadette pulled him the closest she could, not able to hold it much longer.

"Ahh, yes! Do it! I can't take it anymore, Toad! Faster, faster~!" she screamed. Toad did just that.

"M-me too! It's coming~!" After a few more thrusts and quite a few more shouts of pleasure, they both released at the same time.

"Yeahhhh~!" they both cried out the loudest they could, as Toad's fluids filled Toadette up and hers sprayed out onto his mushroom and abdomen. They looked down at each other and Toadette giggled, trying to catch her breath.

"That... was... incredible!" she breathed, and hugged Toad. "You were amazing~"

"Aww, you're just saying that." Toad chuckled, blushing a little, as the fluid on their bodies made a squish when they came together.

"No, it's true! It's just as I thought; you're so much better than anything I ever imagined." she cooed. "My little Toad." She hugged him tighter, making him smile. Toad looked down at their bed, seeing stains all over from their sensual actions tonight.

"What a mess we've made, Toadette." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." she laughed. "We'll clean it tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"It's late anyway, and besides..." She curled up beside him under the covers. "Who's to say we won't go another round in the morning?" she giggled. Toad smiled.

"That's a possibility." he laughed, as he latched onto her and settled down.

"Goodnight, my sexy Toad." Toadette giggled, sighing in pleasure as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, my cutie Toadette." Toad smiled, closing his eyes as well. A thought raced through his mind before he drifted off.

 _Maybe we should do this more often._

The End

 **I'm telling you, I suck at writing these (It's my first time, don't judge). How was it? Feel free to tell me in the reviews, or just drop a favorite or a follow if you want to see more! Until then, peace!**


End file.
